Mary, Mary Quite Contrary
by archard-winchester
Summary: She had to make a choice between her father, the man who had loved her all her life, brought her back and her kids, whom she never really knew. It wasn't as difficult as it should have been. Set after 6x10. What if Crowley brought Mary back?


**Disclaimer:** I used to own supernatural, the boys, the Impala and everything else on the show. But then, the men in white gave me my meds and I had to take them.

**Summary**: She had to make a choice, a choice between her father, the man who had loved her all her life, brought her back from the grave and her kids, whom she never really knew. Sadly, she realized, it wasn't as difficult as it should have been. Oneshot. Set after 6x10. What if Crowley brought Mary back before he died.

**A/N**: I wanted to be the first on to do this story, but unfortunately, someone else got there first. Well, nevermind. This will be only a oneshot. No continuation. Just something that occurred to me after watching the episode.

* * *

Samuel entered the room with a bowl of soup. His daughter, his Mary was back. Crowley had returned her to him after he had handed him his grandsons along with the skank demon vying for his position in hell and he had made it out of that death-trap as fast as he could with her. He wasn't going to let anything, demon or human, take his daughter away from him again.

"Here. Eat something." He said, putting the bowl on the table. "You need to get back your strength."

"Not before you tell me what the hell is going on, Dad." Mary replied. "You are supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to be dead. And this is not heaven."

"Why don't you just take it easy for a bit, huh?" Samuel asked back. "You just came back to me. Just rest a bit."

"Dad - "

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Samuel said, skirting the subject. "You have become a beautiful woman Mary. It has been ten years since you last saw me. More actually, but I don't think you know that. And the first thing you ask me is what is going on."

"You are evading."

"Hey, remember this knife." Samuel continued, ignoring Mary's comment and taking a knife out of his jacket. "I gave you this on your very first hunt."

"Yeah, I do." Mary replied, gently taking the knife in her hands and turning it over. "Iron blade laminated with silver edge. Turned out to be completely useless though. The first thing I hunted turned out to be vampires."

"You were like this even then. Always asking questions. Always wanting to know."

"So, you going to tell me or not." Mary asked, looking him squarely in the eyes.

Samuel sighed. He had to tell her, he guessed. Though he didn't know how she would react to meeting Sam and Dean. But he had to trust her. She was his daughter after all.

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"Not much. I know that the yellow-eyed demon killed you and Mom and I made a deal with him for John's life." Mary replied. "I know that he killed me ten years later and John became a hunter and so did my kids. Dad, you know the hunter who came to us just before you died? The one who told us about yellow-eyes? That was Dean. That was my son, Dad, your grandson."

"I know, honey." Samuel sighed. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. A demon called Crowley brought me back to life. He had me working for him to collect all these creatures, monsters, because he thought that they could help him get to the purgatory."

"You sold your soul to a demon?" Mary asked, sounding disgusted.

"No, I didn't. I was just doing my job, something that I've always done." Samuel replied. "HE promised me that he would bring you back in exchange. And I had to do this Mary. I couldn't live without you. I worked for him for more than a year and then he brought you back as compensation for a job well done, I guess. And you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead."

"Okay." Mary nodded. "So, when exactly is this?"

"It's 2011."

"2011? Dad, my sons might still be around." Mary said. "Sam and Dean, they traveled back in time from 2010 to protect me. They were hunting together. We have to find them."

"Settle down Mary. I – uh – have to tell you something about that." Samuel hesitated. "I met your sons. They – uh – they are not okay."

"They are alive right?" Mary asked, concerned. "They are alive and together."

"They are alive alright." Samuel answered. "But last I heard, Sam had left Dean to hunt alone. I have to tell you something else. While working for this demon, I had to do some things, terrible things, things I'm ashamed of."

"You were just trying to get me back, right?"

Samuel took a deep breath.

"I had to turn on Sam and Dean." He felt Mary stiffen beside him. "I had to do it. They were going to kill the demon before he brought you back. I couldn't lose that one chance to get you back. And your sons, they don't care about you. Not like I do. They were just willing to let you remain dead for their own purposes."

"That's not true."

"It is. I told them why I was working for Crowley and they didn't care." Samuel continued. "Mary, you sons, they are not what you expect them to be. Dean doesn't care about his family. He wouldn't give me an inch of trust ever since I came back. And Sam. Sam is soulless. I mean literally. His soul is trapped somewhere and he is just an empty shell, like a robot. He doesn't care about anyone or anything. He will kill you in a second if he felt like it. I had to put you before them."

Mary kept looking at him in shock for some time and then slowly nodded in understanding.

"I get it Dad." She replied. "I'm your daughter, right? You just had to get me back."

"I'm glad you understand." Samuel said. "Dean didn't. He said he'd kill me the next time he saw me."

"He won't." Mary replied confidently. "You are blood, Dad. You are his Grandfather. I know you don't believe it right now, bit family's important to Dean. He'd never do anything to hurt me. You'll see. Once he sees that I'm back, all will be forgiven."

"Honey, I'm so glad to have you back." Samuel said, hugging his daughter close. "I knew I made the right choice."

Mary reciprocated, holding her father close, her head against his chest.

"I'm afraid the other hunters won't see it that way." She replied. "They might try to kill me."

"I won't let that happen. I'll kill them all before they can hurt a hair on your head."

"I'm so glad you understand." Mary said.

_Understand what?_ Samuel was about to ask when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Horrified he watched as Mary moved away, her hand holding the knife becoming visible. The knife that he had given to his daughter minutes before.

"Mary - ?"

"Dean won't kill you Dad." Mary said, her words taking a whole different meaning. "I'd never let him bear the burden of having killed his own blood. I'll bear that burden for him."

"Mary, I thought - "

"Thought what?" Mary asked angrily, twisting the knife further in her father's gut. "Thought that somehow I'd be okay with you hurting Sam and Dean? They're my sons, Dad, my babies. I'd die a thousand times over before I let something happen to them and I'd kill a thousand times over after that. You put my sons at risk. There are no second chances for that."

"Honey, I love you. I - "

"Love? You don't know the meaning of that word, you bastard." Mary said, pulling the knife out and stabbing him again. "You wouldn't have raised me in this dangerous life if you loved me, you'd have wanted to protect me. You'd have cared about what I wanted. Sam and Dean, they are the ones who love me. Do you have any idea what they were willing to do to save me, even though they knew it was impossible? When they came back, both times, Dean told me to stay away from the nursery that night, even if it meant putting Sam in danger. Then they told me to leave John and never look back, just so I could stay alive. They were willing to give up their lives for me. No, they were willing to give up their entire existence, just so I could live. And you sold them out."

"I did it for you." Samuel pleaded, falling to the floor as Mary pulled out the knife once again, letting his blood pool around his body.

"You know what Dad? Since you worked with a demon, I hope you go to hell." Mary spat venomously. "Mom doesn't deserve to have you up there and I sure as hell don't want to see you again, in this life or the next."

Watching as her father's life slowly faded away from his eyes, Mary wiped the blade with the sheets and put on her jacket. She wasn't going to be able to stay in this world for long, she knew that. She'd have to leave soon. But before she did, she'd make it right with her sons. She'd make sure that they were safe and happy. She'd promised herself before that she would never let her sons be raised in this life and she had failed to keep it. She had to make it right this time.

Dean, her little angel, the boy was so broken. She could see it in his eyes when he had come back to protect her and John from angels. She'd help him find love, find peace in this life. She would make sure that he got his happily ever after even if she didn't. And Sam, her poor misguided son, one who tried so hard to protect his brother and ended up hurting him. First of all, she'd slap him for hurting his brother like that, leaving him when Dean had no one else in the world. And then they would together put him back together. They would get his soul back, whether he wanted to or not.

Mary pulled on her boots and gave her dead father one last look before closing the door. She couldn't be bothered with disposing the body. She had work to do.

* * *

Well, that's out of my system. Like I said, this thing has been done before, but I feel that this is exactly the way Mary would react if she ever found out what Samuel did. Maybe not so bloodthirsty though. Also, like I said before, this is a one-off. Unless the show makes Mary coming back as canon, I have no intention of or any idea how to continue this. But as usual, reviews keep me writing.


End file.
